Yin Yang
by Ashleigh Leeann
Summary: They were young couldn't believe they were stuck together all summer and every summer. But it may not just be the summer they are stuck together. It may be the rest of their lives. Can they accept that? I do not own Avatar and please R
1. Letters

_ Chief Hakoda,_

_I'm sorry to hear of your loss of your wife. She was a dear person in the heart of many. I lost my husband not very long ago as well. It is hard to raise two young ones but you are strong and can do it. But that is not the reason for my letter._

_I was hoping that if it would be alright if we could talk things out. The Fire Nation is becoming restless and I know that there is chaos ensuing in the Northern Water Tribe. It won't be long before it spreads to the Southern Water Tribe. If you are interested in a proposition please write me back._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Fire Lady Ursa_

**One Month Later**

_ Fire Lady Ursa,_

_Thank you for your condolences. You and your family have mine as well._

_I too have heard of much dismemberment among the other nations. And you have my curiosity. What do you suggest?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Chief Hakoda_

**Another Month Later**

_Chief Hakoda,_

_From what I know you have a daughter. She is a young age as is my Zuko who is seven. I was wondering if you would be up for the proposition of a betrothal between my son and your daughter. It could merge two rival countries and show that we both, though very opposite, can work together to make things better._

_My home is open to you every summer until your daughter becomes of age at 16. Let our children get to know each other and hopefully fall in love that way the transition is not so strange._

_Summer is not very far from now another two months. We hope to see you soon._

_ Fire Lady Ursa_

_**One Month Later**_

_ Lady Ursa,_

_I agree with you, it is a very good idea. I'm not happy about giving my daughter no choice, but what must be done must be done. We will see you on the next fire nation ship._

_ Chief Hakoda_


	2. Start of Something New

Chief Hakoda looked at his two children playing in the snow. His youngest, Katara had a was sitting on top of a penguin and sliding down the large slopes. His oldest Sokka was screaming at his sister to get off the penguin and let him have a turn. Hakoda let out a small chuckle. His children were so silly at times. He watched Katara let out a loud laugh as she guided a penguin at Sokka and ran it into him. Sokka then fell into a pile of snow and yelled even louder at his little sister.

Katara. She was so young, only five years old. It seemed like such a huge commitment for her. But it was eleven years down the road. It was enough time for her and Ursa's son Zuko to become better acquainted.

It's not like Katara was going to be a leader in the Southern Water Tribe, that was to be Sokka's spot to become the next chief. To marry Zuko would open many new opportunities for both nations and let the chaos settle if not only a little bit.

Hakoda let out a sigh. It was time to tell his children they would be leaving soon. In one week to be exact. "Katara! Sokka!" He yelled. His two children looked up from their snow fight they were having at the moment. Sokka was covered in snow. Quickly running up, Katara jumped into her father's arms.

"Daddy! Look at Sokka!" She squealed. Sokka was wiping snow off his arms and head.

"I see honey." He said. Opening his arm for Sokka he carried Katara and led Sokka to their tent. "Sokka, Katara, I have plans for the summer. We're going to the Fire Nation for the summer.

"Ew!" Yelled Sokka.

"It will not be for very long and then we return home." Hakoda assured his seven year old.

"Why are we going to the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

Hakoda's youngest was always the one that thought things through before she did anything. She would be a great leader one day and adviser. "Well, Katara we were invited by the Fire Lady Ursa. She wants you to meet her son Zuko."

"What if I don't like her son Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Well that is why we are going to go back every summer until you turn 16." Hakoda told her.

"Every summer!" Sokka groaned.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Ursa wants you to like her son. Katara will you please try for me. It would make your father very happy." Hakoda explained to his children.

"Okay Father." Sokka and Katara said in unison.

"When do we leave Daddy?" Katara asked.

"We're going to leave in one week." Hakoda said.

**One Week Later**

Hakoda and his children boarded the boat to take them to fire nation and in one month's time they would be in the Fire Nation. He only hoped things would work well.


	3. Welcome to the Fire Nation

Fire Lady Ursa paced back and forth in the throne room. Normally calm and collected she felt nervous and anxious. The arrival of their summer guests was coming rapidly and today was the day that their ship was supposed to come into port.

Neither of her children seemed happy at all of the prospect of their guests. She shook her head remembering the memory.

**Four Weeks Ago**

_ "Zuko? Azula? Please come in here." She asked,_

_ Her two children came in. She stared at her oldest child, Zuko. His hair was dark, short, and shaggy. His eyes were a deep gold as he looked on at his mother with his innocence. Azula had long black hair and with the same colored eyes as her brother but her eyes held something darker._

_ Ursa had always worried about Azula, ever since their father died she hasn't been the same happy little girl she was. Zuko on the other hand let himself grow out of his shell after his father's passing, maybe because he was a little more safe. Taking a look at his scarred eye she remembered how he had gotten it. She was so angry and hurt that her own husband would do such a thing to his son. Zuko loved his father more than anything in the world. What Zuko did was his own thing, she didn't know what he had done to get the scar but she knew that everything that day had changed when Fire Lord Ozai had punished their son._

_ "Mother, what did you need?" Azula asked quietly._

_ "Children sit down." Ursa ordered._

_ The three of them sat down and Ursa took a breath. "As you know, the Fire Nation hasn't been the same since your father died. I have been ruling as best as I can, but as custom as soon as Zuko turns 18 he must assume the throne and rule our nation. Every Nation in this world is not getting along due to many differences and hatred towards other nations. I want things to get better. As should both of you. Which is why I have decided to build an alliance between us and the Water Nation."_

_ "Ew! Those peasants!" Screamed Azula._

_ "Azula. I don't want to hear it. I am doing what I think is right and you better not disobey me. We will welcome the Water Tribe into our nation just as they would welcome us into ours. Now, as I was saying, we will be developing an alliance with the Water Nation. The Southern Water Tribe to be exact. This summer we will be having visitors from the Southern Water Tribe. Chief Hakoda and his two children. You are to treat them with respect and show them around the palace. I want them to feel at home." Ursa explained._

_ "How long will they be staying?" Zuko asked._

_ "All summer." Ursa answered._

_ "Just one summer?" Zuko asked again._

_ "Every summer until you are 18." She answered._

_ "Why?" Azula asked._

_ "Chief Hakoda has a daughter and I want to let Zuko and his daughter get to know each other better because it will benefit later on in the future." Ursa explained._

_ "I'm not willing to be friends with a water peasant." Azula said darkly._

_ "Me either." Zuko agreed._

_ "That is out of the question. They are not peasants. They are considered royalty from their tribe. I don't want to hear you call any of them that name ever. Do I make myself clear?" Ursa ordered._

_ "Yes ma'am." Her children said in unison._

_ "Our guests will be arriving in a few weeks. Until then run along and play." She said._

**Back to the Present**

Summoning her children to the throne room she made sure they looked presentable. When she felt right about all of their appearances they walked to the port right outside of the palace where the ship will be arriving.

"Zuko, don't forget to greet them. The same to you Azula." Ursa reminded.

The boat came into view and it was coming fast. Each minute that passed Ursa's heart raced. She hoped and prayed things would work out the way they were supposed to. They had to. This was the best way to make peace happen.

The boat began to dock and the doors opened to let out three individuals. A tall man with dark brown hair and a long beard with spots of gray. He took the first few steps down the gangplank. He was tall and had on a dark blue robe. His skin was spotless and mocha colored. His eyes were a warm brown.

His two children made their way down the gangplank. By the looks of it, the boy had mischief in his eye. He also had dark brown hair and mocha colored skin. Blue eyes that he must have gotten from his mother. His blue robe was rumpled. As it should, he was young and probably rambunctious just like her seven year old.

Finally his daughter came down. She was quiet but behind that mask of calmness was a bubbling little girl full of energy. Her dark brown hair was long and put into a braid. Her dress was a dark blue just like her father and brother. And her skin was a flawless mocha brown. She had beautiful features. But her most alluring was her eyes. They were a bright cerulean blue. Her eyes spoke to everyone with just one look. You could see everything.

The three of them stood assessing their surroundings. Ursa cleared her throat. "Welcome to the Fire Nation."


	4. And So It Begins

Okay chickedies :) I know that my chapters are short but I'm working on it :) So R&R you guys are awesome

"Thank you Fire Lady Ursa. We feel very welcomed. Please let me introduce myself and my family. I am Chief Hakoda, this is my eldest Sokka, and my daughter Katara." Chief Hakoda explained looking at the children and Fire Lady Ursa.

Ursa wore a dark red gown, her hair black as night and her skin was almost porcelain white. Her eyes were a pretty gold color. Her daughter was wearing a dark red and black dress. Very simple and elegant for her age. Her eyes were a pretty gold like her mothers but had a darker tint. The son, had black hair dark as night in a top knot. His skin was also porcelain like his mothers but was marred by a scar over his eye. Hakoda wondered how that had happened. But simply ignored it. He knew Katara would look past it also. His black and red robe was fitted and he held himself with a high standard. That was good, he was going to be a good leader and hopefully a good husband.

"Chief Hakoda, may I introduce my daughter Azula and my eldest Zuko. And I am Fire Lady Ursa." Ursa introduced.

"Azula, why don't you go and show Sokka the palace?" Ursa asked.

"Mother." She whined.

"Go on. I want to talk to Chief Hakoda and his daughter." Ursa said.

"But why does Zuko?" She asked.

"Zuko needs to meet Katara and Chief Hakoda." She said with a smile.

"Fine. Come on." Azula grumbled and looking over at Sokka.

"Father...I'm scared." Sokka whispered shrilly.

Hakoda had to hold back his laughter as he watched his son walk away keeping a safe distance behind Azula.

Hakoda and Ursa looked at each other and got behind both of their children. Gripping them both by the shoulders they gently pushed them forward. "Zuko..." Ursa urged when she and Hakoda got their children in a somewhat close distance.

"Moooooooom" Zuko whined.

"Zuko." She said more sternly.

Zuko sighed really loud before bowing and saying, "Hello Lady Katara, it is such a pleasure to meet you."

Katara looked at her father and he pushed her forward a little bit. "Please to meet you." She said sweetly and curtsying.

Zuko looked at his mother, he was really going to regret doing this next thing. His mother was horrible for making him do this. He then took Katara's hand. Katara glared at him as he kissed her hand. Trying to smile sweetly Katara was confused. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home and penguin sledding. She couldn't believe she was stuck with him all summer.

Zuko was horrified. He didn't want to do this. He could not believe he was going to be stuck with her all summer.

"Zuko why don't you take Katara and show her around the palace and the beach. I'm sure she would love it." Ursa suggested.

"Mom" Zuko whined.

"Go." She ordered.

"Come on." Zuko said relunctantly.

Katara followed him along. They walked through the palace. He showed her around and where all of the stuff was from the throne room and all the way to the kitchens and then the west wing where his family slept and that was also where her family would too.

If the summer was going to be anything like it was today he wasn't going to like it.

The summer went by slowly for him. He was constantly having to outrun Katara in everything. The girl was like a bundle of energy and she always wanted to play. He didn't want to play with anyone. But surprisingly he ended up befriending Katara's brother Sokka. They were constantly fighting off Katara and trying to get away from her. They called her names. Zuko felt bad by doing that but he didn't want to be around the girl. She annoyed him.

"Zuko!" She would yell.

"Go away peasant!" He would yell back and run.

What he didn't know was that Katara was being picked on by Azula also. And Azula was more cruel. Azula would pass her in the halls and pull her hair and trip her. Katara would hole herself up in her room and cry for hours. This summer could not go by any faster.

After months of torture they finally left. As soon as they got outside Katara ran to the boat and boarded. Ursa and Hakoda watched as the little girl retreated.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what has gotten into her. Sokka go check on your sister." Hakoda apologized to Ursa.

"No it's fine. I understand. We hope to see you next summer." Ursa said looking down at her son and daughter who quickly looked away.

"We will see you next summer." Hakoda said bowing at Lady Ursa.

"Yes we will. Have a safe journey." She said graciously.

Fire Lady Ursa waved goodbye to the ship as it pulled away. "I expect better behavior next summer from both of you. Don't think I don't know what went on. The next time you both treat our guest like that you will both be punished." Ursa said turning around and walking back to the castle without a glance back.


	5. Softer

Hakoda walked onto the ship and headed down to the living quarters to find Katara sitting on the bed next to Sokka. "Katara, that was unacceptable behavior. I expect you to have better behavior next summer when we visit Prince Zuko." Hakoda said sternly.

Katara only nodded and stayed quiet the rest of the boat trip home.

_**Many summers passed and soon Katara was the age of 13 and Zuko the age of 15. Every summer Katara tried to get along with Zuko but failed every time. It seemed the young man didn't want to know her at all. So Katara spent her summers alone walking along the beach avoiding all contact with Zuko. Both Fire Lady Ursa and Chief Hakoda noticed this and figured that with time it would get better. Or only hoped. The nations were becoming restless. And wars were beginning to break out. Hatred towards every nation was touchable. The tension the air was electrified.**_

At the age of 13 Katara was still growing. Awkward and in puberty she hated how her body kept changing. Getting off the ship after a month of sailing she noticed that her dresses were a little tighter and shorter. Her father noticed this as they got off the ship when Zuko was standing at his usual spot and his eyes bugged out of his head.

Only 15, Zuko didn't expect to see Katara with such a huge change. But he remembered she was growing and she was at that age. He didn't expect to feel the way he felt. It was abnormal. She was still gawky and awkward but she was slowly growing into it.

As Katara stepped off the ship she did her normal thing where Zuko would offer his elbow and she would take it and he would lead her to the palace. As soon as they stepped into the palace she left his side and went to her room. It had become routine. She never talked to him, nor looked at him during the summer. It was bad enough she was going to be with him the rest of her life. It was going to be awkward.

As soon as she stepped foot in her room, she walked to the window and saw the beach and the water lapping at the shore. The water called to her. Back home she discovered she was a bender, and ever since then has been practicing. She wanted to become a master water bender. This summer she planned to better her bending skills by staying on the beach and practicing.

Running out of her room she quickly ran down the halls and out the door and then bumped right into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Do forgive me!" She said quietly bending her head in respect.

"It is alright child. My goodness. Katara is that you?" A voice asked.

Katara looked up and smiled. "Iroh! It's been ages!" She yelled. Iroh was the nicest person in the whole palace. He was always nice to her when she came to the Fire Nation during the summer. Iroh pulled her into a hug.

"My my you have grown! You are in the growing age." He said looking her over and noticing her dresses being very short and tight. "Did you bring any extra clothes Katara? You look like your wearing doll clothing." He chuckled.

Turning red, "No General Iroh, these were the biggest clothes I had before I left home a month ago. They were truly a size too large but I never expected to grow so much in a month."

Iroh shook his head with a chuckle. "Where are you heading to in such a hurry?"

"The beach. I wanted to practice something." She said quietly.

"Run along then. Don't let me keep you." Iroh said with another slight chuckle.

Katara ran quickly out of the palace and to the beach. Taking off her slippers she dug her toes into the wet sand. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and lifted her arms. Feeling the water flow between her fingers and around her arm and quickly made a whip and then trickled it into a ball and through it far ahead of her and quickly turning it into ice. The ice chunk then made a large splash into the water. Letting out a small breath she repeated it and began to make waves and whips. She began to feel more at ease.

Zuko watched Katara from the balcony at his room. He was mesmerized by her movements. He never thought he would see the day he would be interested in what she did. From the moment she stepped off that boat he felt a change in him. She was weird yes, but she was turning into something very pretty. And she was a water bender. He chuckled at the thought. He was a fire bender himself. He wondered if he could spar her one day.

"Nephew, I see you have taken to your future bride." Iroh said walking up next to him.

"No, never. She is not my type. She is a peasant and a water bender. Not at all my kind." Zuko answered gruffly.

"You say that now but I can see in your eyes you are fighting it." Iroh said with a small smile.

"Uncle, why are you and mother making me do this. We are two completely different people, from two completely different nations." Zuko complained.

"Prince Zuko, one day you will understand what it means to be yin and yang. Differences are what makes you unique and different from the others." Iroh said quietly.

"What does that even mean, Uncle?" He asked.

"You will one day understand nephew. Until then I am going to and have tea and play a game of Pai Sho. Would you like to join me?" Iroh asked.

"What is it with you and tea?" Zuko asked.

"It is soothing. I feel you will need some Jasmine tea. You're very uptight nephew." Iroh said leaving the room.

Zuko took one last look at Katara before he left the room and she was still bending gracefully like a swan. Zuko shook his head, the ugly duckling with the grace of a swan. Who knew?

**One Month Later**

Katara let out a loud groan. "Nooooo!" Trying to put her dress on. The dress would not come over her chest and barely fit over her growing hips.

She heard a knock. "Who is it?" She asked, close to tears. Why did her body have to change so quickly.

"It's me. Zuko."

Katara felt her eyebrows raise. What was Zuko doing here? "Uhm...just a minute Prince Zuko." She yelled pulling off her dress and throwing it across the room. Still confused she pulled on a robe. It was also too small, but she had to make do. Opening the door she saw Zuko in black training gear. He looked quite handsome. Although he had always been that way. Ever since the day they met she had found him quite attractive. "Yes?" She asked.

"I heard you yelling. Is everything alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Since when do you care?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I don't care. I just heard you yelling and it woke me up." He said quickly before noticing he had been dressed already and he didn't look like he had just roused from bed either.

Quirking an eyebrow. "If you really want to know. I...I have no clothes that fit anymore." She said quietly.

"Oh." He said quietly. He felt bad for her, he wanted to help and before he could keep from saying it the words came out. "Would you like me to bring you back some clothing from town?"

Surprised by his offer, Katara answerd, "If you could please. I have money, let me get it for you."

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a gift." He said. Damn the word vomit coming from his mouth.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll be back soon." Zuko said.

Zuko headed to the market place and bought her clothing. Normally she wore blue but it was the fire nation. The nations colors were black, red, and gold. Grabbing up seven dresses in different colors and styles he paid for them and headed back to the castle.

Knocking on the door, Katara opened it and he handed her the dresses. "Here." He said.

"Thank you." Katara said quietly.

He nodded and left her alone. Not taking time to look at the clothing Katara pulled on a red dress with black flowers on the hem of the dress and sleeves. She felt kind of pretty in it and the dress was even a couple of sizes too big. He must have known she would keep growing. Grateful she hung up the other six dresses. She didn't think he would get that many.

Katara made her appearance at the table that morning and everyone was shocked to see her in her new attire.

"Katara, what a lovely dress. When did you get that?" Iroh asked looking at his nephew.

"This morning. My dresses didn't fit anymore, so Zuko offered to go and get me a new dress." Katara explained.

"Oh he did, did he?" Iroh said with a large grin.

"Uncle!" He yelled.

The rest of the summer went by in a blur. Things returned to normal but the feelings that Zuko had for Katara continued to grow. Uncle Iroh pestered Zuko about his crush on Katara, and visited with Lady Katara and helped her with her bending giving tips.

Iroh knew this summer was the beginning of change and he had plans for the next few summers ahead.


	6. Something is Fishy

Katara stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had one more year before she married. She was fifteen and honestly scared out of her mind. She still barely knew Zuko and it has already been ten years. She knew he had a kind heart but he hid it so often behind his angry stature. Last summer she had focused so hard on her own bending she barely saw him. But he was also so busy training to be fire lord.

He had another year before he took the thrown...not just he...they had another year. She was going to be fire lady. As crazy as that sounds. She was from the Water Nation Tribe. And not the best one, the Northern Water Tribe. She was from the Southern Water Tribe.

Brushing her hair back into a bun with a braid around it, she stood up and smoothed her dress. It was a royal blue that set off her eyes. She loved it and no matter how much she denied she knew she was wearing it to impress Zuko.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the door she heard a knock. "Katara. We're almost there hurry up. Staring into the mirror isn't going to make your face pretty." Sokka yelled at the door.

"You keep it up I'm going to turn your face into something unrecognizable and Yue will never want to marry you!" She yelled back.

"Whatever you're only brave because your behind a door." Sokka yelled back.

"Look who's talking Lemur Face!" She yelled back.

"At least my face doesn't look like a baboon!" Sokka yelled back.

"That's it!" Katara yelled. Her temper getting the best of her. Standing up quickly her stool screeched against the ship's wooden floors. She ran to the door and threw it open. Sokka let out a girlish squeal and ran up the stairs to the deck. Katara was right on his heels.

"Dad!" Sokka yelled running onto the deck.

"Father isn't going to save you!" She screamed as she got onto the deck.

The siblings ran back and forth. Katara using her bending skills to throw balls of water at her brother's head. Each time she missed. Feeling defeat she gave up.

"You need to work on your bending. You're getting sloppy." Sokka said from a safe distance away sticking his tongue out.

"Sokka leave your sister alone. Katara quit making a scene." Hakoda ordered rubbing his forehead. His children were really going to be the death of him. Thank goodness they were both getting married. Just recently Sokka asked for Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribes hand in marriage. What Yue saw in his son he would never know.

"Chief Hakoda we should be docking in half an hour. I'll begin to get your trunks together." A ship mate said.

"Thank you." He said distantly. This summer was going to be very different. He had been exchanging letters with Fire Lady Ursa all year. Tonight would be the night that Prince Zuko would ask for Katara's hand in marriage. There was to be a ball and it was all planned out perfectly. Katara only thought she was going to be staying in the Fire Nation for the summer. But every nation was on edge and at the brink of war. An alliance has to be immediate. The day after she turned sixteen Zuko and Katara would wed.

Katara wasn't going to come home after this summer. She was going to stay in the Fire Nation to plan the wedding and learn how to become a leader and Fire Lady. He hadn't told Katara just yet because he wanted Zuko and Lady Ursa in the room to help explain. Hakoda was upset. This would be the last time he would be with his baby girl.

"Father, are you okay?" She asked quietly coming over.

"Yes my daughter. I'm only thinking." He said pulling her to him. The two of them stayed in the same position and looked ahead until they made it to port.

Half an hour later the family of three ported. Hakoda came down the gang plank first, then Sokka. When the moment was right Katara water bended a water ball and threw it at Sokka knocking him off balance and he fell into the ocean below. She giggled when her father looked up at her from the bottom of the gang plank. She shrugged. "You know Sokka father. He is always so clumsy."

Hakoda made no arguments as they walked over to Fire Lady Ursa, General Iroh, and Prince Zuko. Hakoda bowed to all three.

Katara looked at her future mother in law. "Fire Lady Ursa. You look well and as always thank you for inviting me into your beautiful home." She said graciously. Fire Lady Ursa pulled her into an embrace.

"Uncle Iroh you look well I have missed you and your tea." She smiled.

"Katara I have missed you also. I have a new tea for you to try when you are ready and we will even play a game of Pai Sho. I can't forget how you beat me last time, I still want my rematch." Iroh challenged.

"You're on General." She said hugging him.

Looking at Zuko she saw him staring at her. "Prince Zuko." She nodded at him. He looked good. Very well developed into a strong man. He was seventeen now and almost a man. He filled his dark red soldier uniform well. His black pants showed off his curved muscle in his legs.

"Lady Katara, I trust you had a nice trip." He said politely offering his arm and then he did the unthinkable he kissed her cheek.

Taken aback she stuttered, "Y-yes tha-thank you." She felt her cheeks burning red.

"Sokka quit swimming, it's time to go to the palace." Hakoda called as Sokka pulled himself out of the water.

As they walked to the palace arm in arm Zuko began to make small talk with her. He was amazed he was doing it so easily. It's strange, as soon as Katara stepped off that boat he was amazed how beautiful she had gotten in a year. She finally filled out everything. She wasn't skinny as a board like the Fire Nation women. She was curvy. Her hair was beautiful and she even smelled nice. Like sea salt and lavender.

Katara was answering his questions and asking questions of her own. This is the first time they had really ever had a civil conversation together since she was 13 when he bought her the dresses. He looked very nice and smelled good too. He smelled of spices and a smokey smell that wasn't unpleasant. His hair was short and messy like always but he pulled it off. As she looked around she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

"Where is Azula? Normally she is here when we arrive." Katara asked.

"She is at the palace with her fiance General Zhao. They are going over the last of their wedding plans. They are getting married next month. I wanted to see if you would accompany me to her wedding." Zuko explained.

This isn't normal. Zuko never asked her to join him to anything. Something smelled fishy and it was Sokka. "I would love to." She said, but only because it was the appropriate answer.

"Katara I would like to invite you to tea with Zuko, Iroh, and I when you get settled. Is that alright?" Ursa asked.

"Yes ma'am I would love to." She said happily.

"Oh and there will be a ball tonight. I hope you have something to wear to it. Zuko would be happy to accompany you to that as well." She said.

"Yes Lady Ursa, I'm sure I have something in my suitcase for such an occasion." She said trying to remember if she did or not.

"Check first that way I know if I need to get the royal tailor to take measurements and make you a dress for tonight. " Ursa warned.

"Yes Fire Lady Ursa." She said as they reached the palace.

This was the point that normally she and Zuko would part ways. But he seemed hell bent on walking her to her room also. Yes there was something very strange going on for sure.

When they got to Katara's room she began to open the door. "Thank you Prince Zuko that was very kind of you."

Before she could step in Zuko stopped her. "Katara after tea today, would you mind going for a walk with me into the gardens? I wanted to speak with you about something as well." He said quietly and with that walked away.

Why did everyone all of a sudden want to talk to her?


	7. Lay It To Me Straight

Katara got settle quickly and sat down at her vanity and made sure she looked presentable before she made her way to the parlor for tea. She knew she didn't have any clothing for a ball so she would have to rely on Ursa to help her out.

Letting out a deep breath she stepped out of her room and walked down the hallway, down the main staircase, and into the parlor. There were guards outside the door, the took one look at her and bowed as they opened the door. Stepping inside she found her father, Ursa, Iroh, and Zuko sitting on little couches. They all looked up as she arrived. Zuko stood and offered her a seat next to him. She slowly lowered herself into it.

"Katara, would you like some tea? It's jasmine." Iroh offered pouring her a cup before she could refuse.

Taking the tea she took a sip and relaxed. "I have a feeling something is going on here. I have never been invited to tea from anyone in here except for Iroh and we have always taken it outside in the gardens. So please tell me what is going on." Katara said.

Hakoda burst out laughing. "That's my girl! But...uhm...yes Katara there are a few things we would like to go over."

"Go on." Katara nodded. Over time she had learned she didn't really like being held in the dark on things. If they had something to do with her she wanted to know. Patience was definitely not her virtue.

"Okay. You don't want any funny business. Here it is straight and simple." Ursa began. "As you know our nations are on the brink of war. When you and Zuko were young, your father and I agreed it would be a good idea to form an alliance between both Fire Nation and Water Tribes. We wanted to be an example of peace and serenity that even the people of the biggest differences could make their problems work. There was peace for a couple of years. But things began to go wrong. Katara, we can't wait much longer for you to marry Zuko. That's why your father and I have been sending letters back and forth. We decided to have you marry Zuko the day after you turn 16. But with getting married comes getting everything ready for a marriage to take place. Especially a future fire lord and fire lady. There is much training to be done and wedding plans to take place that we can't do while your in the Southern Water Tribe. We have to have you here. So instead of going home this summer like you normally do, you're going to be staying here. You're things as we speak are being sent here on a ship. I know it's short notice and we wanted to tell you while every one was here." Ursa said quietly and looking at Katara.

Everyone's eyes were on Katara. She was thinking really hard. She really didn't have a choice. She was never going to go home. She was really going to be stuck with Zuko for the rest of her life and it was beginning a year earlier than what she expected. It's not fair. She has no choice in anything. She hasn't since she was five. She looked at Zuko. He was giving her the same expression she had on her face. He probably felt the same way. He was stuck with her just as she was with him. It wasn't fair to him either.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Okay?" Ursa said.

"Yes, okay. I'll stay here. I have no choice anyway." Katara replied.

"You're taking this much differently than I thought you would." Fire Lady Ursa said worriedly.

"It's the tea!" Iroh shouted happily.

Hakoda looked at his daughter and saw her fear and sadness in her eyes. He felt horrible but it was for the best. At least one of his children was happy with his match.

"Can I be excused?" Katara asked.

"Yes but one more question. Do you need a dress?" Ursa asked.

"Yes ma'am I will. Thank you so much." Katara said standing up and excusing herself.

Walking out of the parlor, Katara had to fight the urge to run to the beach or flop herself onto a bed and cry. Walking to her room Katara was unfocused. Trying to see through the haze that had taken over her brain. "Katara!" She quickly turned to see Zuko running after her.

"What do you want Zuko!" She yelled.

"I want to talk to you and you just walked out." Zuko said, you could see the fire in his eyes.

"By the way it's looking Zuko, we're going to have the rest of our lives to talk to each other!" She screamed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath. She was so infuriating. "No shit Katara. I want to talk about what's going on! Pull your head out of your ass!" He yelled back.

No one had ever talked to Katara that way, not even her father. She was shocked.

"Oh a lovers quarrel I see." A voice called.

Both Katara and Zuko looked to see Azula walking towards them. Her long black hair fell to mid back. Her red crown sat upon the top of her hair. Her gown was a dark red with gold trim and it brought out her gold eyes.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko asked her.

"Oh ZuZu. I was just checking on my future sister in law. I haven't seen her in ages." She said walking around Katara looking her over. Katara shuddered.

Memories flashed in her head. Azula was her worst nightmare. She was belittling and hurtful. There were many a time that Katara would hide her burns that Azula would give her. She also could never forget the time she had woken up the day before she left for the Water Tribe and her hair was cut short. Her father had asked her questions about it and she made excuses that she was wanting something different. The men in her tribe made fun of her hair. Women never cut their hair since it was so cold in the tribe.

"Well you have seen her. So leave us be." Zuko threatned.

"Temper...temper..." Azula said flashing an evil smile.

"Shouldn't you be with Zhao?" Zuko asked.

"My fiance shouldn't concern you." Azula shrieked.

"Well, if you are finished I'm leaving. Come on Katara." He said taking her hand and leading her away.

"Where are we going." She asked.

"The gardens." Zuko spoke.

The two walked in silence to the gardens. Zuko took her the turtle duck fountain hoping she would like that.

"Katara, we need to talk." Zuko said.

Katara stuck her fingers into the water and gently nudged the turtle ducks. "Okay, so talk. I'm listening."

"I know you're not happy with this."

"I never said I wasn't happy. I just want things to work. Zuko, I hardly know you at all. We've known each other for ten years and I still don't know anything about you. All I know is that you are a kind person at heart but you hide behind that bad boy exterior. You won't let anyone get close. Zuko I want to know you." She admitted slowly bending the water around her hand the then around the turtle ducks.

"Katara, I wish I would have known those things. I wish I could have been the one to pull my head out of my ass. When we were younger I was still under my father's intentions. I thought you would just be some stupid peasant and you seem to be more than that. I never thought you were ugly, just different. I want to fix this. I want to fix us. We have a year before we marry. I want to know you and every part of you." He said sincerely.

Katara looked into Zuko's eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay..." She relented releasing the water from her grasp.

"I see you have been bending. One day would you like to spar with me?" Zuko asked.

"I would love that. In fact. I would love to...right now!" She said as she cast a water whip at him.

Letting out a chuckle he blocked it. "So you're going to play dirty huh?"

Giggling she said, "Yea!"

"You better run water girl." He threatened.

Squealing she ran towards the beach and Zuko chased after her.

Little did the two know that Iroh, Ursa, and Hakoda were watching them.

"It's finally falling into place." Fire Lady Ursa exclaimed.

"They've got a long road ahead if they keep their heads straight." Iroh explained.

Hakoda only nodded, tears brimming his eyes. His daughter really was growing up.

Off in the far distance, Azula watched her brother and Katara the water wench spar. She felt her eyes heat with anger. She hated that wench. She was going to ruin their bloodline and make it impure. Why could her mother have found Zuko someone more suitable like her friend Mai or Ty Lee? Now there would be water tribe in the gene pool. If her father Fire Lord Ozai saw this he would roll over in his grave. She had to fix this...and she knew just how to do it.

_AN: Okay so what did you guys think? I kind of like how the story is going. I hate how I had to do a cliff hanger but it will all come into place later. Sad news though I may not get another chapter out after tomorrow because of work. But I'm going to try my best to get some stuff out or at least attempt to write it out. So R&R my lovelies :)_


	8. Sparring Match

Zuko was laughing as he and Katara ran to the beach. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. Katara ran ahead her skirts flying. Lifting her dress slightly she kicked off her slippers and ran through the wet sand as the water lapped at her feet. It felt so good, so warm.

Stopping she turned to look at Zuko and smiled viciously. "Ready to spar Hot Head?"

"Ready when you are." He said readying himself by getting into the stance.

Katara quickly flicked her hand sending a whip his way. Zuko dodged it sending a fire ball at her. Blocking it with an ice shield. Zuko melted it away. He quickly switched to hand to hand combat. Leaping forward and taking Katara by surprise he maneuvered his arms throwing different punches and kicks. Katara blocked them all and then quickly threw a water ball and then slashed her whip at his feet knocking him to the ground. Zuko rolled onto his back to his knees and jumped up.

Panting Katara taking in Zuko's every move. "Tired yet?" He asked her.

"I'm not going to lie, I am." Katara admitted wiping her brow.

"Katara, you're going to exhaust yourself. We should stop." Zuko said.

"I don't want to though. We just got started!" She exclaimed.

"We have ball to attend tonight. I want you to be somewhat rested. It will be running late." Zuko said.

Her lip quivered. "I want to spar."

"Katara you still have much to learn. Tell you what, I'll spar with you every day if that will make you feel better. I'll even help you train and fix some of your technique." Zuko offered.

"You got yourself a deal." Katara said happily.

"Shall I accompany you to your rooms?" He asked.

"Yes please."

The two walked to her rooms. And as she opened her door Zuko kissed her cheek and without a word walked away to go and get ready.


	9. Fire Nation Ball

Katara sat in the bath tub. The warm water and lavender bubbles surrounded her. She loved her baths. They gave her time to think everything through. Today was only her first day back in the Fire Nation and she already had to absorb so much. Surprisingly she really wasn't angry about it. She and Zuko we're finally getting along. And he actually wanted to try. He was changing right before her eyes.

Dipping her head into the water she came back up. Her long hair dripping wet. There was a knock on her bathroom door. "Lady Katara, are you finished bathing? You're dress has arrived."

"Yes ma'am I just did. I'll be right out." She called to the maid. Getting out of the tub she wrapped a towel around herself. Walking into her room she saw the gown lying on her bed. She touched the fabric and it was soft as silk and the silk was covered by a gauzy material. The dress was a deep midnight blue. The gauzy material was covered in silver glitter and silver gem stones in the shape of intricate flowers were around the hem. The soft gauzy material went down her sleeves and flowed. She felt like a wave. She absolutely loved it.

"Do you like it?" She heard a voice from her doorway ask. Turning Katara saw Fire Lady Ursa.

She nodded. "Yes ma'am. It's beautiful. I love it!" She exclaimed.

"I thought it would bring out your eyes." Fire Lady Ursa said with a smile.

"I'm sure it will. Thank you so much Lady Ursa!" She said happily. She almost hugged her future mother in law but forgot she was only in a towel. Ursa noticed.

"Maybe you can hug me at the ball. It should be starting soon, so I must take my leave. I will see you tonight Lady Katara."

Katara quickly sat down at her vanity and water bended the water out of her hair. Her hair was now completely dry and she began to brush it. The soft wavy curls billowed down her back and shoulders. Taking her hair she began to put it up into a bun. Leaving little tendrils here and there she felt satisfied with her look. Calling a maid she had help getting into the dress. It slipped on like a glove. When she looked at herself in the mirror she felt beautiful.

Hearing a knock on the door she opened it and found Zuko. He was just staring.

"Hello." She said with a blush.

He said nothing. Just looked at her. He was amazed. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress made those blue eyes look bluer than before. As if that was possible!

"Shall we go down?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I said shall we go down...to the ball?" Katara asked.

"Oh yes. Let's go." Zuko said taking her arm.

The two walked to the ballroom and set foot onto the dance floor and began to waltz. Hours passed with just the two of them dancing together. Occasionally Katara was taken by another partner but after a few moments he would cut back in. While Katara was dancing with her father he walked off to the side. The two of them were doing some water tribe dance. Katara was very light on her feet. She had to be, to be a water bender.

Zuko stuck his hand in the pocket of his black robes and felt the silk ribbon and then the stone. He had chosen the stone himself and carved both of their nation's symbols on it. His mother wanted him to propose soon so they could go ahead and get ready for the wedding and begin planning. But he wanted to do it right and choose his own time to do it. Tonight seemed right. Her family was here. Even though Sokka was just eating the whole night away.

When the dance finished he walked over to Katara. She was laughing and her cheeks were red and flustered. "Katara would you do me the honor of taking a walk with me through the garden?"

"Yes." She answered taking his hand.

Zuko saw his mother looking at him and he nodded as he and Katara walked out into the gardens.

The gardens were lit up with lights that twinkled and the flowers were in full bloom. Taking her to the gazebo he sat her down and gave her a white rose. "Katara I know that we don't know each other well. I know that we used to hate each other. But I want to fix things. I want us to be happy. I want to know what makes you cry and makes you laugh. I want things to work well between us both. I want us to be strong rulers because together we can make the world right. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, would you do me the honors of becoming princess of the Fire Nation, the future Fire Lady , and my wife?" Zuko asked pulling out the necklace. The ribbon was a cerulean blue and the stone was purple. It had both of their nation symbols carved in.

"Yes Zuko. I would love to be your wife." She said with a tear in her eye. Zuko came up behind her and put the necklace on her. The stone was cold against her bare skin.

This was it. She just took a big step. Zuko turned her around and gently placed his lips on hers. Pulling back both of their lips tingling he rested his forehead against her. "Thank you Katara." He said with a smile.


	10. Love Comes Softly

Zuko and Katara walked back into the ball a few minutes later. He made eye contact with his mother and she looked to Katara's neck and saw the engagement necklace. She nodded her head in approval. Zuko held Katara's hand the whole time as they danced. Neither of them had had so much fun in their lives. The night felt like it could go on forever it was so perfect.

During one of the dances, Katara was mid twirl when she felt someone bump into her really hard tripping her forward. Zuko caught her before she hit the ground. Gritting her teeth she looked to see who had knocked her over and saw Azula with an evil smirk. Her arms around an older man. Zuko growled. "Oops. Katara, you need to stay on your toes, not tripping on your own two left feet." She cackled.

"Don't listen to her Katara, she's just bitter." He grumbled.

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said shaking her head and smiling big.

The two danced the night away until every last guest left. Katara's feet were aching as she walked to her room her shoes in hand. Katara peeled off her gown and without even changing she fell onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber. Her dreams were scattered all over the place. At one point she was dreaming of a wedding to Zuko and then her last one became a nightmare.

Katara was running in the dark. She was alone on the beach. She looked down at herself and noticed a swollen belly. She felt her heart quicken. She heard someone running behind her. A female voice was laughing shrilly as she was chased. Lightening struck in front of Katara stopping her. Clutching her belly she felt the baby move in her belly. A sharp pain took over in her abdomen. She quickly turned around and kept running. The water lapped at her feet and tried to grab her. The water was becoming her enemy. Trying to suck her in. Another bolt of lightening struck in front of her again. She screamed. Her belly shook. She fell to her knees in the wet sand and felt something wet between her legs. She touched her thigh and brought her hand back up to be covered in blood. She heard a dark laugh in front of her and she looked up. The water began to go around her in a funnel. The laughing got louder and was all around her. Then she heard the thunder. This was it. The final blow. Katara screamed as the bolt of lightening hit her. The ground was shaking and she felt herself shaking along with it.

Waking up she felt someone had a hold of her shoulders. She was screaming. "Katara! Katara! Wake up! Shh! Katara! It's okay!" Someone yelled.

Opening her eyes she saw Zuko. Her screaming died down and turned into whimpering. Zuko crushed her to him. "You scared me you stupid stupid girl." He said softly stroking her hair and kissing her head.

Tears streamed down her face. "I was so scared. So scared." She said over and over in a tiny voice.

"It's alright it was just a nightmare. I'm here. You scared me. I heard you screaming and I thought someone was hurting you. Please don't scare me like that again." He said still stroking her hair and touching her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry. I was so scared..."She said trailing off.

"Alright. Go back to sleep. I'll be right down the hall." He said looking down and noticing that she was wearing practically nothing but her bindings. He felt himself flush.

"No!" She screamed desperately.

"What?" Zuko asked astonished.

"Stay! Please! Just for tonight!" She begged taking both of his hands in hers and bringing him to her bed.

"Katara. I'll stay just for tonight but please...do you mind...uhm...putting on some clothes?" He asked trying to keep his eyes from her alluring figure.

Katara blushed a deep red forgetting what she was wearing. Getting up quickly she ran to her dresser drawer and pulled out a night gown. Pulling it on she smoothed it down and walked back to the bed. Crawling back into the bed and underneath the covers. She looked to see Zuko still hadn't moved.

"Zuko, come on." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into her bed. Getting underneath the covers with her he pulled her to him and snuggled into her.

"What was your dream about?" He asked her in the dark.

Katara shook her head. "It was horrible...I heard dark laughter and there was a storm...the lightening kept striking at me. I lost...I lost..." She couldn't finish her sentence without almost breaking into tears. She just shook her head. Zuko stroked her hair.

"Shh...it's okay I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you. Not here. Not now. Not ever." He assured her.

"Thank you Zuko." She said quietly before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Zuko stayed awake a little bit longer. He was thinking about what Katara had told him. She had scared him to death. He thought someone was hurting her. He had never reacted so fast to anything. Not even when he had been attacked by anyone. It couldn't be possible that maybe he was falling in love with her. But that would explain a lot of feelings he had been having lately.

Why would he love her though. He had only been having conversations with her for one day. Then again he had always had a crush on her since they were young, but just didn't want to say anything. Ever since they were thirteen he had his eye on her. For two years he had harbored this crush. Ever since he bought her the dresses. This was it...he loved her...and he was going to do his damnedest to keep her safe and marry her as soon as possible. Tomorrow he would talk to his mother and the council about the possibility of pushing the wedding up. He would then talk to Katara if it was approved.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	11. Proposition

As the sun rose Zuko opened his eyes and saw that Katara was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent. It was strange to be waking up next to her when for so long he had been sleeping alone. He kind of liked it. Less than a year from now they would be married and he could do all this and more. Zuko felt his eyes widen as he thought of the things he would be doing with her...not that he hadn't done it before. He had done it several times. As much as he hated to admit it, he lost his virginity and purity to Mai.

Mai. He thought he had loved her. But she only wanted him for rank. He never really cared about him the way that he cared for her. It was for good reasons anyway. He now had Katara and he was engaged to her. Plus Mai had a certain quality of dullness where as Katara always had excitement bubbling around her.

Getting up and slipping out of bed he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he walked out of her room and to his. The guards gave him funny looks as he walked to his room but he only ignored them. He had important things to do.

After dressing in his warrior clothing, Zuko left his room and headed to the throne room. The guards were guarding the room so that meant for sure that his mother was in the room. The guards opened it for him as he stepped inside he saw his mother sitting in her throne reading through a few documents.

"Mother?" He asked.

Fire Lady Ursa looked up and saw her son. "Yes Zuko?" She asked glancing back down at the scrolls.

"I have a proposition for you, but I think it would be best if Uncle and Chief Hakoda were in here to learn of my proposition." Zuko said with determination.

Fire Lady Ursa noticed he was determined and that was different. He is normally never like this. But this was a good thing. He was showing signs of leadership. That was the only thing he was lacking. His teachers said he was very good with his studies but lacked leadership. It must be the girl.

"Very well. They will be here in a few moments." She said signaling a guard to go and grab the two of them. "But while we're alone I wanted to talk to you about the engagement announcement. You're going to have to announce to the fire nation that you and Katara are engaged and that their will be a wedding soon. You are not to let the people know that this was political." She ordered.

"Mother, I don't think we are able to make this look political anymore." Zuko said confidently.

That took his mother by surprise. "Very well. The announcement is to take place at three hours passed the mid hour." Ursa said as Hakoda and Iroh came into the throne room.

"Zuko you have all of our attentions. Please Hakoda, Iroh take a seat." She offered. The two of them sat down.

"With you're blessings...I would like to push the marriage forward. I don't want to wait much longer to marry Katara." He said determined.

"Why is that?" Hakoda asked.

"Chief Hakoda, as you know the nations are at the brink of war. In a year we could be in full throttle war and I won't be here to be with Katara. I want as much time as possible to be with her. I want to see if this marriage will help calm the people down."

"I see your political views, but what are you other...intentions..." Hakoda asked his face turning red. He really hoped this wasn't to let a seventeen year old satisfy his "needs".

Zuko caught on, "Oh no sir! It is not like that! I don't want you daughter to just bed her. I want to be married to her because...I am falling in love with her." He said quietly. He just professed his love to her father instead of Katara herself.

"I think this a wonderful idea." Iroh said clapping his hands together.

"As do I. Zuko you have your Uncle and my blessing. But you do realize that means that once you marry you are going to have to become Fire Lord immediately after. I can't keep the seat once you marry. " Ursa said with a smile.

"Of course mother. I'm ready." Zuko assured her. Looking at Hakoda he saw him in deep thought.

"I don't want any funny business. You are not to bed my daughter until your wedding night. Just because you are about to be engaged doesn't mean you can get all willy nilly in the bed." Hakoda said.

"Yes sir. That will not happen sir." Zuko said blushing red.

"You have my blessing." He said standing and taking Zukos hand and shaking it in a friendly grasp.

"I'm going to go and tell Katara." He said happily.

Running out of the throne room he ran all the way to Katara's room. Opening the door he found her still in bed. Jumping onto the bed. Katara let out a squeal of fright.

"Zuko! Don't do that! I was sleeping!" She yelled sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I have good news. It can't wait!" He said with a huge grin.

Zuko never smiles like this. This must be huge. "What?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about it before we do anything. But I want to marry you sooner than we thought we would. I want you to marry me as soon as possible! Katara...this feels right. I slept next to you last night and I realized just how much I'm falling in love with you...I...I love you. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible! Please please please accept." He asked.

Katara thought it over. He just said he loved her...he wants her to marry him now. There must be a catch to it. "Is this for political reasons?" She asked.

"It has it's political outcomes. But this was my idea last night. I realized how much I wanted to marry you from the moment I saw you step off that ship yesterday. Katara I have always had feelings for you but they got stronger that one day when we were thirteen and I had bought you the-"

"Dresses. You had bought me the dresses." She said thinking.

"Yes. Though this would be good for the fire nation and water tribes politically, I want you for you and nothing else. I swear to Agni. I swear to Agni I will take care of you and love you. Please accept my proposal again." He said.

She looked deep into his eyes. She saw no lies. She knew he felt what she felt. "Zuko...I accept your offer." She said smiling.

Zuko smiled a large smile and pulled her to him. He hugged her so hard. He felt like he was whole. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Not since the scar. Not since before the scar. He pulled away and looked at her. She was so beautiful. He loved her. He was ready to take this large step with her. Pulling her face to his he kissed her. The two of them kissed over and over. Their lips pulling back just barely to be pulled back in. Slowly his tongue touched her lip and she opened her mouth to invite him. They kissed entwining their tongues. "I love you." He said in between their kisses.

"I love you too." She said back her hands in his hair and around his neck.

Pulling back Zuko smiled and touched her nose. "That is enough for now. I am already tempted for more of your kisses but I must leave to attend to new details and issues going on. I'll see you at three to announce our engagement and then we'll have tea with my mother after." He said kissing her on the lips once more before leaving her room.

Katara fell back on the bed. "Oh my goodness if this is going to be the rest of my life I have no problems with that." She said happily.


	12. Peace

Right at three Katara met with Zuko right in front of the throne room. "Ready?" He asked.

Katara nodded as she smoothed her skirt. She was dressed in a light blue gown. It was soft and made of satin. Her hair was in a braid and stayed over her shoulder. "Take my hand." He said. Taking his hand the guards opened the throne room doors. They made their way to the balcony windows. Right outside those windows were fire nation, earth nation, and even some water nation citizens.

Taking a deep breath Zuko opened the balcony windows and the two walked outside. The crowd went up in a loud uproar of clapping and cheering. Putting a huge smile on her face she and Zuko waved to the crowd. "Follow my lead." Zuko said.

Follow his lead? How? Oh no. He was fixing to make a speech and she was going to speak as well. Great.

"Fire Nation, Earth Nation, Water Tribe Nation. It is my pleasure to announce my engagement to a wonderful woman. I have fallen in love with Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and I have asked her to be my wife. And she has accepted. I want this...no...We want this to signify what we want...peace. Peace in every nation." Zuko said looking to Katara.

Taking a step forward Katara took a deep breath. "Prince Zuko and I agree that the time of war is over. We have suffered for over a hundred years fighting over what? Land and power. Greed has consumed us deep within. I am so grateful to have found love with Zuko. I don't care that he is fire nation just as he doesn't care that I am water tribe. We want to be the example. We want peace and in order to have peace we must work together to make things work and to get alone. I am happy to have said yes to Prince Zuko the future Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. I am happy to know that I Katara of the Southern Water Tribe will be you're next Fire Lady. Through our differences we will make this kingdom great. And we will make this strong." She finished. People began to cheer louder and clapping sounded like thunder was rolling in. Before taking their leave, Zuko took Katara's hand and kissed her cheeks and then her lips. The crowd got even louder.

Both of them waved goodbye as they turned and walked right back through the balcony doors. Ursa was standing in the throne room having heard the whole speech. "You know you two make a great team. I couldn't have worded the speech better myself. Would you two mind joining me for tea? I would like to go over some wedding plans. And Katara's coronation ceremony that will be coming up." Ursa said gesturing to the tea set that was in the parlor.

"Coronation?" Katara asked.

"Yes dear, we have to induct you in as Princess Katara. This ceremony will be taking place in a few days. It won't take long dear. You just have to say, 'Yes, I accept my role as Princess of the Fire Nation.'"

"Uhm okay?" Katara muttered as she and Zuko took their places on a love seat across from Fire Lady Ursa.

The three of them took tea as they went over wedding plans and coronation plans. Katara felt her head swimming but it all seemed to fall into place over a matter of minutes. By the end of tea, Katara and Zuko had chosen a wedding date. Turns out they were going to go with the original plan and marry the day after Katara turned sixteen. Because it was less than five months from now. Zuko was about to turn eighteen in a couple of months as well. The coronation was set for next week. Katara was going to have a lot going on the next few months and she welcomed it with open arms.

_AN: I was wondering if you guys wanted me to go ahead and skip to the wedding day or if I should go ahead and do the coronation and then Azula's wedding. What do you guys think? Thank you for R&R :) it makes my day :)_


	13. Big Day

_ A/N: Okay as you guys wish I went with going to the wedding. But I will give it a quick way up to it through those events as well. :) R&R it always makes me happy :)_

**Five Months Later**

Katara was lying in bed. This was her last night to sleep on her own. Tomorrow and for the rest of her life she would be sleeping in a bed with Zuko. In their own room. But they wouldn't just sleep there...they would consummate their marriage...make children...start their life. She blushed at the thought of tomorrow.

Letting out a deep breath she focused on what was ahead...but yet she couldn't help thinking about what had happened in the past that was behind her. All the kisses that she and Zuko had shared were amazing...and at times quite heated...she smiled remembering the kiss they had shared today...in the closet...

_Early this morning Katara was walking down the hall to breakfast. It was her sixteenth birthday and tomorrow she would wed Zuko. She walked past a door and all of a sudden a hand snuck out and grabbed her by the wrist. She almost let out a scream when she heard Zuko's voice, "Shhh..." She could hear the smile in his voice._

_ Pulling her in the closet the door quickly closed and she felt Zuko pull her into a hug. "Happy Birthday my love. Let's skip breakfast, let's skip the wedding tomorrow, I can't wait another day to marry you. Let's elope right now my beautiful Princess." He said kissing her cheek._

_ "Zuko, we are doing things right. My family is traveling a very long way. Especially Sokka with his now very pregnant wife. But thank you. I love you my prince. And I wouldn't mind skipping breakfast in favor of my favorite breakfast." She said happily kissing him on the lips._

_ Things became heated very quickly. Just a simple kiss turned into more as tongue joined in. Soon their breathing was mingled and getting heavy and labored. Zuko pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Letting out a small moan Zuko deepened the kiss. Pulling away Zuko looked at her. The gold in his eyes was bright. "I want to try something. Do you trust me?" He asked._

_ Katara only nodded. Zuko then pressed his lips against hers and then moved down her neck and back to her lips. She kissed him deeply as she felt Zuko take his hands to her hips. Slowly moving his hands to her butt she felt her grab it and squeeze it. Katara let out a soft moan. She was trying to stay quiet. She felt her womanhood become heated and wet. The moisture was on her thighs. _

_ Zuko started to kiss her neck again as he grabbed her skirt and raised it up. Pulling the skirt up to her hips he started to kiss her lips again. She felt Zuko move his hands into her underbindings and then she felt his touch her womanhood. He then proceeded to push his fingers inside of her. Her moan got louder and Zuko muffled it with his mouth as he ravished her lips. Zuko moved his fingers in and out until she felt herself convulse._

_ Zuko kissed her once more. "Happy Birthday I love you." He said kissing her again._

Closing her eyes she felt happy and sleepy. Slowly drifting off she hoped her wedding would go as well as Azula's did, if not better.

Morning came quickly as Katara sat up hearing someone slip into her room. "Princess Katara. It's time to wake up. It's your wedding day and we must get you ready. We have already drawn you bath. Up up up." Called the wedding planner.

Groaning Katara sat up and walked to the bathroom and plopped herself into bathtub. She heard someone dumping in smell good stuff and bubbles. She felt something get dumped into her hair and she felt her head being massaged and then dunked into water to get the stuff out of her hair.

Getting her out they wrapped a towel around her. Sitting her at a table she saw that there was breakfast. Pancakes and orange juice. Eating it all she felt so much better. "I hope you enjoyed that. That will probably be the only meal you get today." A lady told Katara pulling her up from the chair and setting her on the seat in front of her vanity. The quickly dried her hair and began to curl it all into small curls. Pulling half of it up and the other half down. After that was done they moved onto her makeup. Not putting a lot on. They put just a little bit of eyeliner making her eyes look smoky and finally put on mascara.

"Bringing in the dress Katara gazed at it. It was white, as it was tradition in the water tribe to wear white, where as when Azula married she wore a gold gown. The ladies slipped the silk white gown on her body and it felt like air as it slipped over her skin and into place. It flowed perfectly. "You look like an angel." Someone exclaimed.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're missing something though." She heard a voice say. She looked to see Sokka, Yue, and Hakoda. "You need something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"My dress is new..." She said.

"Okay something old, borrowed, and blue. We have just that." Hakoda said pulling a blue comb out of his pocket. He took it and put it in her hair and attached it to her veil. "Oh that is so perfect!" Yue exclaimed touching her belly.

"Thank you." Katara said softly she felt her eyes brimming with tears. "I love you guys so much!" She squealed standing up and grabbing her father into a hug and then moving to Sokka and then to Yue.

"Katara, it's time." She heard someone say.

"We shall see you after the wedding. You're going to knock him dead." Said Yue.

"Yea and after the wedding...I've got to talk to Zuko and tell him not to touch you tonight. You're not allowed to do that." Sokka said.

"Sokka isn't that a little hypocritical?" Hakoda asked.

"No." Sokka said.

"Then how did I get this way?" Yue asked gesturing to her swollen belly.

"Shh...shh...she doesn't know." Sokka said pushing Yue into the hallway.

The three of the laughed.

"I'm serious! No touching!" Sokka yelled as he and Hakoda walked out the door with Yue shutting it.

Five minutes later Katara made her way to the throne room. This is where they were going to take their vows and then becoming Fire Lord and Fire Lady. It was nerve racking. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity and then the doors opened. And at first the light was too much. But then as she concentrated she could make the outline of Zuko and that's when Katara began walking.


	14. The Wedding

Katara walked slowly. Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked. Before she could let herself trip she looked to Zuko and saw his face. He was awestruck. Katara found her way to his side and stood. Zuko took her hand in his.

The ceremony was going to be officiated by Iroh. Iroh walked up and saw the two. Katara was looking at Zuko with love in her eyes as was Zuko with her.

"Look at these two! It's as if they have lived in the same nation their whole lives. You can see the love in their eyes." Iroh exclaimed happily.

Katara and Zuko looked at Iroh and smiled.

"Today is the day that we unite water and fire. Though very different but very alike at the same time. Both elements volatile in their own way. Water can claim lives as it does in many floods a year but it can also rebuild by giving life to plants, animals, and humans. Fire destroys and burns everything in its path. But by burning you start over and it creates new life. These two over the time that I have known them have shown that they are both stubborn, want peace, and believe in honor. They have my blessing in this marriage as well as Chief Hakoda, Fire Lady Ursa, and Chief Arnook."

"We gladly accept your blessings." Katara and Zuko said at the same time.

"You both speak as one. Just as you should because in life after this day you both become one. Like the tide you push and pull each other to work together and make waves. Like fire, you burn and recreate what has been destroyed." Iroh said wisely.

"Please face each other."

Zuko and Katara faced each other.

"People of Fire Nation, Earth Nation, and Water Nation. Today we unite two lives. Fire Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Princess Katara of the Southern Tribe now inducted in as Fire Princess. Today Fire and Water will become one as they say their vows. Prince Zuko please say your vows and declare your love for Katara." Iroh said with a smile.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I claim in front of you in front of these people of every tribe and nation alike my love for you. When I met you eleven years ago I thought you were never going to be right for me. What started out as an ugly duckling you became a beautiful swan. I have found someone I can confide in every possible way. I promise you that I will love you forever and always. I will be with you through the bad and the good. I promise to guide you with my fire through darkness because there will be rough times ahead." Zuko promised

"That was beautiful Zuko. Katara please recite your vows to Zuko." said Iroh.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, I claim in front of you in front of these people of every nation alike my love for you. I remember the day I met you, you were so handsome but yet so afraid of me. You hid behind your mother as I had to hide behind my father. I didn't think I would ever love you the way I do today. I promise with all my heart to love you forever and beyond that. I will be with you through the bad and good. I promise, like water, to guide you the best I can to the closest shores and to the safest places no matter how rocky the tides and waves will get." Katara promised.

"Those vows were beautiful. Please exchange rings." Iroh said with a smile.

Katara pulled out a ring that was gold with fire on the outside entwined with water waves. She took his left hand and slipped it onto his ring finger with ease.

Zuko pulled Katara's ring out of his robes. It was also gold but the center was a red ruby that represented the fire nation and there two sapphires on the sides of the ruby to represent the two water tribes. Slipping it onto Katara's left hand he felt complete.

"As tradition husband and wife will exchange gifts of their own tonight. But for now I pronounce you husband and wife." Iroh said happily and before Iroh could get the words out Zuko had Katara in his arms and he was kissing her.

"Well I was going to say kiss the bride but you're already doing that...so we'll just wait." He chuckled.

The kiss was beautiful and it was a promise of the beginning of something beautiful. As they pulled away the audience cheered happily, some wiped their eyes, others laughed at Iroh's joke. It was time to begin their inauguration.

Fire Lady Ursa then took the stand it was time to induct them as Fire Lord and Fire Lady. "Zuko and Katara please take your seats." Zuko then took Katara's hand lightly and guided her to the seat where they stood.

"Zuko Prince of the Fire Nation do you solemnly promise to do what is right for your nation and other countries. To lead with honesty and honor and make the choices that you think is best for your nation and the others around. Do you promise to do what it takes to lead with integrity and pride?" She asked.

"I, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation do solemnly promise to do what is right for my nation and other countries. To lead with honesty and honor and make the choices that I think is best for my nation and everyone around me. I promise to do what it takes to lead with integrity and pride." Zuko promised.

"Katara Princess of the Fire Nation do you solemnly promise to do what is right for you nation. To help your husband make the right choices and take the burden with pride and integrity? Do you promise to lead by his side and show honesty and honor?" She asked.

"I, Princess Katara of the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe do solemnly promise to do what is right for my nation. To help my husband make the right choices and take the burden with pride and integrity. I promise to lead byhis side and show honesty and honor." Katara promised.

"Then it is my honor as Fire Lady to bestow upon your heads the crown and title of Fire Lord and Fire Lady. I rightfully resign my title and give you my blessings. Lead with honor and honesty." She said as two crown bearers appeared. Taking the gold tiara she placed it upon Katara's head and it rested perfectly in her hair. And then taking the crown she placed it upon Zuko's head. "Please stand." She ordered.

Zuko and Katara took hands and stood.

Walking down the steps and to the bottom of the throne she faced the crowd. "I give you to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara." she said proudly as she turned toward the couple and cursied.

Everyone then bowed or curtsied to the new couple. And in return they bowed to their people in respect.

"Looks like we did it." Zuko muttered when everyone was coming up.

"Yes we did." Katara said with a huge smile.


	15. Gift Exchanging

The reception was huge. There were people everywhere. Katara could scarcely move without someone stopping her and wanting to chat with her. Zuko was having the same problem as well. He wanted to enjoy the reception and be with his wife. "Fire Lord Zuko! Congratulations! You picked a beautiful woman to be your wife!" Someone had shouted. He saw it was a councilman and he smiled and nodded and looking over at his wife. She was looking at him as well. He smiled at her and gave her a nod she did a descreet nod and blushed a deep red. Oh no, it looks like someone was giving her bed tips. He noted who she was talking to. It was the wife of a councilman who was on her fourth marriage.

"Oh how I remember my first husband. He was such a good lover. But then I got tired and moved onto my second one. He was even better. Oh Fire Lady I have heard many things about Zuko. He's probably like a dragon in the-" Said a lady that Katara didn't know.

Blushing a deep red she quickly made up an excuse to leave. "Oh my, it looks like my husband needs me. It was very nice meeting you and I hope all is well." She said quickly getting away and practically running to Zuko's side.

"Having fun?" He asked with a chuckle touching her back.

"Oh yes tons." She said flustered.

"At least you're not hearing political talks." He said in her ear.

"I would rather hear that then past lovers and questions about how you are in bed." She said quietly.

Zuko chuckled. "Well it looks like they are fixing to serve dinner and I know you are starving. So everyone will leave you alone for a little bit."

The dinner was served and people began to give speeches. First up was Chief Hakoda.

"When we first started coming here I was nervous for my daughter. I was afraid that she and Zuko wouldn't get along. And sure enough they didn't. I remember watching both of them running around fighting. I believe that I remember one time Katara had gotten so mad at Zuko she shoved him in the mud and that began a fight and it was the day we were leaving for home. They both arrived to the boating dock completely covered in mud. But as time went along I realized that Zuko and Katara were going to be fine. Zuko I am proud to call you family. You better treat my little girl right. Katara, I love you and just because you're married doesn't mean you have to do what married people do. You can wait a year or two...or ten." Hakoda said. People laughed.

Ursa then took her cue. "Like Hakoda, I was skeptical about the two of them. Trying to make them work together. But as I have gotten to know Katara I would have never picked anyone better for my Zuko. Katara I love you like a daughter. Zuko you know you are always going to be my little boy. And I don't mind you two doing the married thing you do." She said and more people laughed.

Sokka was up next. "Before I begin my speech. I want Zuko to know I have a boomerang and I'm not afraid to use it. Just a warning." People laughed at him. "So to begin off. Zuko you have always been a good friend to me. I loved when we picked on Katara when we were little. But as she got older...we both began to be the ones getting picked on. Okay not you but I was...I love my sister to death and I want to just say don't touch her. You're touching her right now and I would like you to remove your hand off her. She's still my baby sister and-"

Zuko then quickly pulled Katara closer.

"I said no touching!" Sokka whined. More people laughed as Sokka was yanked off stage by Hakoda and Yue. Yue finished his speech for him. "What Sokka is trying to say is that he is hypocritical and he loves you both and wishes for many nieces and nephews. We love you both more than anything and we wish you luck in your life together."

Leaning over to Katara, Zuko muttered "I don't know if they want me to touch you or not touch you. But it's making me want to touch you."

Katara giggled and elbowed him in the ribs.

Their final person coming up was Iroh. He had the shortest speech of all. "I want grandchildren. So you guys better get going right now. And I love you both." Everyone laughed at Iroh.

"I'm serious." He said again.

More people laughed.

The reception went by quickly after pulling them into several dances. Traditional waltzes in the fire nation were done as were water tribe line dances. The two of them celebrated until the early hours of the morning.

Finally making their way to their room. Katara saw that as they walked in that her things had been moved in here.

"Finally." She said with relief as she took her shoes off. They were killing her feet.

"Let's get ready for bed and we'll exchange our gifts." Zuko said.

Katara walked to the drawers and found her nightgowns in the top drawers. Pulling on a red night gown she sat down at the vanity and wiped her makeup off. Then pulling her crown off she pulled her family comb out and the veil came out as well. Undoing the clip that was holding her hair up she felt her hair tumble down. It was a large mass of curls but it looked very pretty.

She walked over to the bed and sat on top of it waiting for her husband to come into the room. She had the perfect gift but she wanted to know something before she did it.

Zuko took his shirt and pants off and then slipped on some sleeping pants. He walked and picked up his gift to Katara. He walked into their bedroom and saw her on the bed waiting for him. Taking off his crown he set it next to Katara's and made his way to the bed.

Handing her a box he looked at her. "I know you're going to miss your home, so I talked to your father about this gift idea. Do you remember when I left for that one month and you thought I was going on business in the earth nation?"

Katara nodded.

"Well I was on business. But I was in the Southern Water Tribe. Please open it."

Katara opened the box and found a gold chain it was long and attached to the end was a snowflake. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is."

"How did you?"

"I traveled to the Northern Water Tribe and got the help of your old bending teacher to freeze it to where it would never melt. As corny as this sound. I'll love you til the last snowflake melts." He said.

Katara pulled him to her and she began to kiss him like crazy. "Zuko, I love you so much. This gift is amazing." She exclaimed.

"I did it for you." He said with a smile.

"Now it's your turn, but please you have to tell me how you got your scar." She said.

"It is about time you heard." He pulled her to his chest as they laid down. "When I was young I stood up for my mother in front of my father. My father was a very very cruel man. My mother had stood against him saying that what he was doing to the other nations was wrong and I agreed with her. He stood and was going to strike her. I stood and jumped in front of her. I was four.

My father didn't like that very much and challenged me to an Agni Kai. And Agni Kai is a battle to the death. I was just starting out learning to how to fire bend and so I stood no chance. But I stood up and got ready. I love my mother very much and didn't want her hurt. But when we got ready to fight it out my father struck and began to throw fire balls at me. All of them missing me and all I could do was cover myself and not get hurt.

I had shamed my father in front of everyone. He was angry and so to shame me he came to me and struck me with a fist of fire burning me on my eye." He finished looking at her.

She had sat up and was looking at him. "I fell in love with you with your eye like that. But I know it troubles you, I'm giving you the choice. As a water bender I have learned how to heal a lot of things. Scars I have never tried. But I am willing to try for you. I'm a powerful enough bender to do that now. The choice is yours." She said quietly.

Zuko nodded. "My scar I have gotten used to. Though it troubles me and reminds me of bad times it is a hard choice. I never thought I would have the choice to get rid of it. But it's not what makes me who I am. It has taught me to be harder and tougher but that is it. I will still be the same person without it. Katara I accept your gift." He said.

"Lay down while I got get water." She said pushing him onto the bed. Walking to the bathroom she went and grabbed a bowl full of water. It was cold. She sat down on the bed and placed the bowl in her lap.

She pulled the water out of the bowl and it hovered for a moment. She gently touched his face. "This may hurt because it will be repairing damaged nerves and skin." She warned.

Concentrating really hard she felt the skin begin to repair. She heard Zuko take in a deep breath. The water was moving it all back to where it was. When she finished she put the water back in the bowl and set it to the side.

Zuko sat up and she saw him for the first time. Where the pink scar was now replaced by porcelain skin. He was still Zuko just different.

"How does it look?" He asked.

"You look beautiful." She said.

"Beautiful?" He asked with a silly grin.

"I'm surprised is all. Not that you weren't before, I fell in love with you with the scar but like you said you're still the same person without it."

"I love you." Zuko said lovingly pulling her to him and kissing her.

"And I love you." She said kissing back.


	16. Wedding Night

Laying her back into the pillows, Zuko kissed her deeply. This was it. He let his hands roam all over Katara's body. He could feel her squirming underneath him from his touch. He let his hands go to the hem of her red nightgown. And he slowly lifted it up and over her head. And there she laid naked underneath him. He felt himself tighten.

Gently running his fingers over her breasts and stomach. All the way down to her womanly parts and down her legs. Katara let out a moan. Zuko kissed her neck and then all the way down to her breasts. He then popped one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck. Katara let out a gasp and then immediately ran her fingers into his hair.

Zuko switched his attention to her other breast and began kneading the other one. Katara felt her core get wetter. Katara reached for Zuko's sleeping pants and pulled them down. Zukok kicked them off and then kissed her. "Are you ready for this? If you're not I am willing to postpone this until you are ready." Zuko assured her.

Katara looked at Zuko and thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. What if she immediately became with child? What if her dream she had many months ago wasn't a dream but a vision as to what was to happen? Was she ready to provide an heir? Was she ready to let the last of her childhood go? She was married and there was only one thing stopping her from becoming a true woman. Zuko was so understanding about it. He loved her and she loved him. Looking back at Zuko she nodded her head. "I'm ready."

Zuko kissed her and she readied herself. Zuko got between her legs and looked at her. "This may hurt a little bit." Katara nodded.

Zuko pushed into her and she felt full. She let out a gasp it felt really good. Zuko then pulled out and thrust again and she let out a scream. Zuko pulled her to him and held her. He whispered how much he loved her.

Katara felt much better and she signaled to him she was ready by thrusting her hips at him once again. Zuko complied and began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Katara let out a moan and Zuko began to go faster. She felt herself tightening and then suddenly Zuko's hand came to her mound and he began to rub it vigorously. She felt her body begin to convulse and Katara let out a silent cry as she kissed Zuko.

She had just experienced her first orgasm. It felt amazing. Zuko kept thrusting into her. And then she felt him stiffen as he released his seed into her. Zuko collapsed next to her and pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He told her.

"And I love you." She said before they both drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

_A/N: I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long. It's been a very long and busy two weeks for me but i'll be sure to update soon :)_


End file.
